Sebuah Takdir Baru
by Queen BalaBala
Summary: Kesalahan terbesar yang pernah dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha Itachi adalah... melukai yang seharusnya ia lindungi demi janji dan perasaan semu masa lalunya. Penebusan apa yang harus ia lakukan agar hati yang telah ia lukai itu memaafkannya. Kebencian kepada dirinya ia rasa tidak seberapa atas apa yang telah ia lakukan kepadanya.


Sebuah Takdir Baru

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu... hujan pertama dimusim semi. Hatinya terasa sakit saat buliran bening itu menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat.

Dengan tubuh yang basah oleh hujan, ia terus menangis dengan tatapan menyakitkan. Berdiri dengan tubuh yang bergetar, perempuan yang sejak kecil ia sukai itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suara lirihnya.

"I-Itachi- _kun_."

Suaranya terdengar menyakitkan bagi pria tampan yang kini melihatnya prihatin.

"Masuklah!" pria yang bernama Itachi itu mempersilahkan perempuan bersurai indigo di depannya untuk segera masuk.

Dengan langkah gontai, perempuan yang tidak lain sahabat yang ia sukai itu masuk. Tubuhnya bergetar akibat dinginnya air hujan.

"Ini! Pakailah!" Itachi memberikan handuk kepadanya untuk mengeringkannya.

Perempuan itu mengangguk dan mengambil handuknya dari tangan Itachi. " _Arigatou._ "

"Hn."

"Hmm... Itachi- _kun_ , aku—"

"Sebaiknya kau ganti baju dulu Hinata." Itachi menyela ucapannya dan memerintahkan agar ia cepat berganti pakaian.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku..."

"Hn."

Hinata mengerti apa maksud Itachi. Berbalik, ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian sebelum tubuhnya semakin terasa membeku. Sebelumnya Itachi telah menaruh pakaian ganti di kamar mandi dan itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya saat Hinata datang dalam keadaan seperti saat ini.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaos ungu dan celana panjang kebesaran yang ia yakini milik nyonya Mikoto yang tertinggal di rumah Itachi.

Ia melihat Itachi sedang berdiri melihat hujan dalam diam melalui jendela rumah sederhana milik pria bermata kelam itu.

"Apa Mikoto- _baasan_ datang?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Tidak," gumam Itachi seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"Jadi ini milik siapa?"

"Konan." jawab Itachi tanpa membalikkan badannya.

Hinata terkejut mendengar ada perempuan lain selain dirinya yang sering berkunjung ke tempat ini. Bergumam, ia bertanya karena penasaran. "Kekasihmu?"

"Kau tau aku seperti apa, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Namun senyuman itu hilang saat ia mengingat tujuannya datang menemui Itachi.

"Itachi- _kun_ aku sangat mencintainya dan kau tau itu bukan?"

Itachi masih melihat hujan yang melintasi jendela kaca rumahnya. Ucapan Hinata... ia sangat tahu betul apa itu dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia harus menahan rasa sakit dihatinya.

"Hn."

"Sasuke- _kun_ , dia..."

"Kau dan aku tau Sasuke sangat mencintai Sakura begitupun sebaliknya... Hinata."

Hinata kembali terisak. "Aku tau... sangat tau..." ia mencengkram dadanya kuat dan menepuknya keras. "tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya Itachi- _kun_ , aku sangat mencintainya." ujar Hinata lirih.

Itachi menghela napas berat. Berbalik, kemudian ia menghampiri Hinata yang terus terisak di tempatnya berdiri.

Ia, Sasuke dan Hinata adalah teman semasa kecil dan ia sangat menyukai perempuan ini. Namun tidak dengan Hinata, ia mencintai Sasuke yang tidak lain adalah adik kandung Itachi. Sedangkan Sasuke sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa sedikit pun kepada Hinata. Sejak di sekolah dasar Sasuke sangat menyukai gadis berambut gulali yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya.

Rumit.

Namun perasaannya terus seperti ini. Terpenjara kepada satu sosok yang sangat ia sayangi dan ingin ia lindungi.

"Minggu depan mereka akan menikah, Hinata."

Hinata menggeleng kencang.

"Kau harus sadar."

"Aku tau," Hinata kembali menggeleng kencang. "Aku tau!"

Itachi menarik Hinata sehingga perempuan itu kini berhadapan dengannya. Air mata itu... adalah kelemahan Itachi dan ia menyadarinya.

"Aku sangat mencintainya Itachi- _kun_ ,"

"Aku tahu."

"Aku akan mati jika aku tidak bersamanya,"

"Jangan mengatakan itu."

"Aku ingin mat— "

"DIAM!"

Hinata menatap Itachi tidak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya Itachi membentaknya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Katakan Itachi- _kun_... katakan!"

Itachi menatapnya dalam. Ia tahu sekuat apapun ia mengatakan 'lihat aku' Hinata tidak akan pernah sedikit pun melepaskan Sasuke dari dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Itachi balik dengan apa keinginan Hinata.

Hening sejenak.

"Jauhkan dan hilangkan Sakura dari Sasuke, Itachi- _kun_. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihat semua ini."

Memejamkan matanya sesaat. Hati dan pikiran Itachi terus berperang dengan keinginan dan permohonan orang yang ia sayangi. Apakah ia harus rela melakukan ini demi kebahagiaan Hinata. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Hatinya terus berontak namun...

"Ya."

Hinata tersenyum dan menghambur memeluk Itachi. " _Arigatou_ , aku sangat menyayangimu."

Itachi memejamkan mata. Ia tahu itu bukan rasa sayang akan perasaan sesuatu dihatinya. Tapi itu hanya perasaan teman masa kecilnya.

.

.

Hujan masih menghiasi malam dimusim semi ini. Itachi memutar arah saat melihat perempuan bersurai merah muda sedang berjalan sendirian di trotoar dengan payung putihnya.

Dengan jaket merah dan celana putihnya perempuan itu terlihat sempurna bagi setiap kaum lelaki. Tapi tidak dengan Itachi. Dihidupnya hanya ada satu perempuan yang ia sayangi dan harus dilindungi.

"Kau tidak salah untuk mencintai Sasuke tapi kau salah karena telah merebut kebahagiaan Hinata."

Itachi memperhatikan perempuan itu dari jauh. Sebelah tangannya menenteng tas besar yang terlihat berat, gadis itu tersenyum sedari tadi, ia terlihat begitu bahagia entah karena apa.

Ah, sebentar lagi...

Itachi menghela napas saat lampu hijau sebentar lagi menyala. Laki-laki itu memejamkan mata, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sebentar lagi ia akan membuat perempuan itu kehilangan senyumnya, meskipun itu akan menghancurkan harapan Sasuke namun ini telah menjadi keputusannya.

Itachi mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada stir. Ia menghembuskan napas membuka matanya perlahan kemudian menginjak pedal gas mobilnya kencang dan...

BRAK!

Seketika Itachi langsung menginjak remnya kuat-kuat dan terdiam dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Ia berencana untuk melarikan diri setelah melakukannya mengingat tempat ini tidak terlalu ramai.

Tapi...

Bukan ia yang menabraknya, bukan ia yang menabrak perempuan itu, bukan ia yang menabrak Sakura. Lantas siapa?

Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya. Sebuah mobil hitam terlihat hancur karena menabrak trotoar dan gedung. Orang-orang mulai berdatangan mengerumuni dua orang yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas aspal tak jauh dari tempat mobil hitam itu berada. Dua orang... siapa?

Membuka pintu mobilnya, Itachi bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Matanya membulat, tubuhnya membeku, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang melihat apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"SASUKE!"

Itachi berteriak berlari menghampiri adiknya yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"Sasuke... bangun Sasuke!"

" _Nii_ - _san_..."

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Darah terus keluar dan membasahi kepala dan sekujur tubuhnya. Suaranya terdengar lemah.

"Bertahanlah! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Sasuke menahan lengan itachi yang akan mengangkatnya.

"T-Tolong S-Sakura, _Nii-san_."

"Ya. Tapi kau juga harus bertahan."

"A-Aku ingin berada didekatnya, b-bawa aku p-pada Sakura."

Itachi mengangguk, ia mengangkat tubuh Sasuke kemudian membaringkan tubuh lemah itu didekat gadis merah mudanya yang kini pingsan dengan beberapa luka meskipun tak separah Sasuke. Tasnya terbuka berhamburan, rupanya Sakura membawa gaun pengantin. Pantas saja ia terlihat sangat bahagia.

Itachi menatap sendu pada Sakura, gadis itu tetap mempertahankan gaun pengantinnya sampai saat ini. Gaun yang seharusnya ia pakai besok kini telah penuh dengan darahnya yang bercampur dengan darah Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba bergerak, menyentuh wajah Sakura dan mengelus pipinya lembut. "A-Aku mohon j-jaga S-Sakura u-untukku, _N_ _ii-san_."

Itachi tidak peduli itu. Yang jadi prioritas utamanya saat ini

adalah menolong adiknya. "Jangan banyak bicara dan kau harus selamat."

" _N-Nii-san_..." Sasuke tersenyum lemah, laki-laki itu menangis sebelum menutup mata untuk selamanya. "... _arigatou_."

Hujan menjadi saksi kelam akan kematian adiknya. Ia yang berencana menyingkirkan Sakura demi perempuan yang disayanginya malah berbalik menimpa adik satu-satunya. Apakah ini karma?

Walaupun Sakura juga ikut terluka karena Sasuke mendorong gadis itu dan secara tidak langsung apa yang menjadi tujuan Itachi untuk membuat Sakura terluka menjadi kenyataan.

Ini yang kau inginkan bukan?

Itachi menangis untuk adiknya dan penyesalan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Di sana... perempuan bersurai merah muda yang kini berubah merah karena air hujan bercampur darah yang keluar dari lukanya mulai tersadar.

Netra hijau miliknya perlahan menutup kembali seiring hujan yang terus turun menghujaninya. Mulutnya bergerak seperti berusaha mengatakan sesuatu sebelum semua menjadi kegelapan dalam penglihatannya.

.

.

Itachi menatap pusara sang adik. _Onyx_ nya meredup tatkala mengingat kejadian itu. Orang yang ingin ia singkirkan itu bukan adiknya, kenapa Sasuke yang harus menggantikannya.

Isak tangis masih terdengar dari perempuan bersurai indigo yang berlutut di depan pusara Sasuke. "Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku Sasuke- _kun_? Kau tau bukan jika aku sangat mencintaimu?"

Ungkapan atau pernyataan cinta unuk kesekian kalinya harus Itachi dengar. Tidak terhitung berapa banyak luka yang ia rasakan tapi kali ini sangat menyakitkan. Karena demi perempuan ini lah ia harus kehilangan adiknya.

"Hinata,"

Hinata menoleh, ia perlahan bangkit menghadap Itachi. Tatapannya lirih dan jelas sangat kehilangan. Seberapa cintanya Hinata kepada Sasuke, Itachi sangat tahu dan dapat merasakannya.

"Kenapa dunia ini kejam kepadaku Itachi- _kun_? Kenapa Sasuke- _kun_ meninggal."

Itachi membawanya kedalam pelukannya. "Aku ada di sini Hinata," Itachi mengeratkan pelukannya untuk meyakinkannya. "Ada aku dan lihat lah aku." ucapnya.

Hinata meraung, dan Itachi semakin berusaha menenangkannya dalam pelukannya.

'Kau mencintai Sasuke dan kini dia telah pergi. Biarkan aku yang akan menjagamu dan menggantikannya dihatimu, Hinata.' ucap Itachi dalam hatinya.

.

.

Alat pengukur denyut jantung terus berbunyi keras di ruangan sunyi ini. Tidak ada keramaian atau pun suara dari orang yang menjaganya. Perempuan bersurai merah muda lembut itu tertidur dengan berbagai alat medis menempel ditubuhnya.

Suara pintu terbuka. Sepasang langkah kaki perlahan memasuki ruangan perempuan itu. Berhenti tepat di samping ranjang, sepasang netra kelam hanya melihatnya dalam diam. Tidak ada yang ia lakukan. Bibirnya sempat terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun terhenti dan mengatupkan bibirnya kembali.

"Anda sudah datang rupanya," ucapan seseorang membuatnya teralih. Berbalik, ia menyapa dokter yang baru saja datang didampingi asistennya.

"Hn."

Dokter berjalan melewati Itachi menuju ranjang sang pasien. Mengecek kondisi pasien dan alat-alat yang masih melekat pada tubuh pasien.

"Apa ada keluarganya yang akan mewakilinya?" dokter bertanya kepadanya tentang siapa yang akan mewakili sang pasien.

Itachi hanya terdiam. Tidak tahu dengan apa yang harus ia katakan, alasan Itachi datang adalah karena perkataan Sasuke sebelum meninggal. Seharusnya ia tidak peduli. Karena saat ini yang jadi prioritas utamanya adalah Hinata dan bukan untuk perempuan ini.

"Aku ..."

"Dokter, ada telepon dari keluarga pasien Haruno Sakura." seorang perawat menginterupsi permbicaraan mereka. Itachi bernapas lega mendengar ini semua. Jadi, ia tidak harus melakukan permintaan Sasuke bukan?

Itachi berbalik pergi mengikuti dokter tapi langkahnya terhenti dan kembali berbalik untuk melihat sosok perempuan yang sangat di cintai adiknya itu.

" _Sayonara_..."

.

.

Tiga tahun kemudian, bandara Konoha.

Lalu lalang manusia sibuk hilir mudik melakukan aktifitas mereka untuk berpergian ke tempat tujuan mereka. Ada yang siap membawa koper untuk keberangkatan dan ada pula yang membawanya untuk kedatangan.

Pria bersurai merah darah tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya saat netra hazel dibalik kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya menangkap sesosok yang ditunggunya lima belas menit lalu. Sosok itu tersenyum dan melambai kepadanya. Dengan langkah besarnya, Akasuna Sasori menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana perjalanannya?" Sasori langsung bertanya kepadanya dan beralih merebut koper untuk dibawanya.

Sosok itu membuka kacamata besarnya dan menatap Sasori dengan senyuman manisnya. "Melelahkan tapi aku senang kau menjemputku."

Sasori tersenyum lembut. Tiga tahun yang lalu ia membawa Sakura pergi dan sekarang ia membawanya kembali ke Kota dimana banyak kenangan tentangnya di sini terutama kenangannya dengan kekasihnya, Sasuke.

Sasori sudah berjanji akan menjaganya apa pun yang terjadi saat di Konoha dan Sakura pun menyetujui itu dan berjanji bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita makan sebelum pergi ke tempat tinggal kita." Sasori menarik koper dan merangkul Sakura mengajaknya pergi.

Segaris takdir tidak akan pernah bisa menghentikannya kemana ia akan melangkah untuk mencapai tujuan akhirnya. Begitupun takdir yang akan membawanya kembali kepada akhir dari kehidupan yang hancur.

Kesedihan, penyesalan, dan kejujuran akan menghampirinya.

Namun akan ada sosok penuh luka yang akan menyambutnya. Menyembuhkan hatinya yang mati dan hati dia yang penuh luka akan penyesalan.

.

.

.

.

Tbc


End file.
